Once Upon A Memory
by scarletphlame
Summary: A compilation of all my old Once Upon a Time fanfics/oneshots. Mostly Regina-centered, but covers other characters (Rumbelle, Snowing, etc).
1. Russian Roulette

AN: This is a compilation of all my old Once Upon a Time fics... R&R!

* * *

Title: **Russian Roulette**

Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Drama/Angst

Published: 04-03-13, Updated: 04-03-13

* * *

Regina held the small pistol up with a trembling hand. She hated herself for doing this, but she wanted to give herself the same chance as the other people she had so mercilessly killed.

They hadn't, at all, looked at her the way she'd always expected. She'd always assumed they would look up at her with only fear in their eyes, shaking, trembling at her mighty power, but when she'd looked in their eyes, all she'd ever seen was a dismantling look of... of sadness. It had made her head spin, probably more than the barrel of the roulette gun had.

She'd never expected the tables to turn on her. She'd never expected to lose the game she herself had created. It would be one step at a time, one piece after another, to finally reach her happiness, her comfort, everything she had ever longed for, sweet, sweet revenge, and finally the second chance she had been searching for all this time.

But, looking back, she finally realized that the game hadn't been hers to begin with. She was just another chess piece herself.

The choice had been all hers long ago. She could either turn to light, or switch to darkness. She'd chosen darkness. At the time, it'd seemed like the best way to let go... to forget... to find solace with the one and only thing that she really felt like she could control.

Control... that was the only thing she had ever really hunted for. She'd just wanted to control those around her, everyone around her. She felt that if she could not control her own life, what she did, who she lost, then if she controlled the people around her she would have some control over herself... over her dark fate. But she'd never had any control to begin with. She was only proving it to herself right now, in this moment, by running away.

She slipped the bullet into the barrel, the loud clack that sounded jolting her out of her thoughts. Her fingers found the trigger again, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She fingered the cool metal, opened her eyes once more, and placed the mouth of the gun on her temple. Her cheeks were wet with tears when she pulled the trigger.

CLICK

She hated how she automatically breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew, no matter what, she had to continue living. To fight for her mother. To avenge her death.

It was what she would've wanted.


	2. Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

AN: Please bear in mind that most of these are very old; for example, this fic was published in 2012.

* * *

Title: **Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart**

Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/General

Published: 12-06-12, Updated: 12-06-12

* * *

It was last year she had lost Daniel. Because of that foolish brat Snow White. She had trusted her to keep a secret, and now... She couldn't move on. Despite her power, her heart was still as delicate as the petals of the rose she was holding. So much had happened in the past year. Taking lessons from Rumplestiltskin. Him. He who had failed to save Daniel.

Staring into her reflection in the palace window, painful echoes of her mother's gasp as she vanished into the mirror echoed through her mind. She took his heart. And she abandoned her, taking hers. But that one look on Cora's face had nearly stopped her heart. She was thrilled, yes, but somehow she felt a strange sense of loss.

But she was her _mother_. Somehow, that didn't sound right at all. But it was. Daniel was lost forever to her, and now she could never see him again. _Cora deserved it_, she thought bitterly.

Now she stands before a grayish dawn, staring over the hills, up at Daniel's grave, that she could've run over, being free to do what she wanted. But now, that didn't matter. She had power. That's what mattered. And it didn't matter how, or why, but she would find a way to exact revenge upon Snow White. Walking up the hill, blood-red rose in hand, she lay the delicate flower near his grave onto the snow. Flakes drifted down onto her shoulders, but she stood there, staring at her loss. Turning around with a whoosh of her cloak, she exited down the hill.

"Thank you, Daniel."


End file.
